kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Got To Be Certain
Got To Be Certain is the third single from Kylie Minogue's debut album "Kylie." The single was released on May 2, 1988 and was written & produced by Stock, Aitken and Waterman. Song Background "Got to Be Certain" is a dance-pop song. With the success of her first two singles, "The Loco-Motion" in 1987 and "I Should Be So Lucky" in early 1988, Kylie (along with Stock, Aitken and Waterman) began work on her debut studio album. Throughout the production of the album, Kylie had travelled to London, England to record the album, however "Got to Be Certain" was recorded in her native Melbourne, Australia in April of 1988. It is noted that in different countries (including the UK), "Got to Be Certain" is Kylie's second official single ("Locomotion" was re-recorded in 1988 with Stock Aitken Waterman, who did not produce the 1987 version) and it was then released as the third single from "Kylie" in most international territories. Unlike her previous single, "Got to Be Certain" was not written especially for Kylie. It was originally recorded by singer and PWL-stablemate Mandy Smith for her debut album Mandy (which was also produced by Stock Aitken Waterman). However, for unknown reasons, Mandy's version was shelved and the song was given to Kylie to record instead. Mandy's original recording of "Got to Be Certain" was denied by Mike Stock in his book "The Hit Factory: The Stock Aitken Waterman Story", but it was eventually released in 2005 as a bonus track on the hits compilation album "Stock Aitken Waterman Gold". Mandy Smith's version was also added to the 2009 re-issue of her album. Chart Performance On May 2, 1988, "Got to Be Certain" was released in the United Kingdom. The song became Kylie's second top five hit when it debuted at number fifteen on the singles chart before climbing the chart in the weeks that followed, peaking at number two and remaining there for three weeks. It eventually sold 315,000 copies. Outside of the UK, the song was also widely successful. It reached number one in seven countries, including Finland and Israel. The single sold 17,227 copies in Sweden at the time. In New Zealand, it peaked at number two and stayed in the charts for 14 weeks, making it her most successful single in the country at that time. In Australia, "Got to Be Certain" became the second single to debut on the singles chart at number one, remaining in the top spot for three weeks. However, the song was not released in the United States and "It's No Secret" was released instead. Music Video The music video for "Got to Be Certain" was directed by Chris Langman and filmed in April 1988 & was filmed around Melbourne in Australia. The video starts off with Kylie at a photoshoot, posing in different poses. It then shows her walking around Melbournes Yarra River. Then, it features her on top of the T&G (now KPMG) Building in Melbourne's Collins Street, where it featured her with "black boat-neck dress, white teeth gleaming, hair a perfect honey blonde and skin as gold as the coins that were piling in". It then eventually featured Kylie on a carousel that apparently "hadn't been oiled since Kylie was born". She was wearing a skin-tight red T-shirt dress with a pin bearing the work "amour". Additionally, four different edits were made, combining shots of Kylie on a merry-go-round, in an artist's studio and dancing in a coffee-house (which is the official video). Category:Songs Category:Singles